


Group Therapy

by nosleep_polly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Rey Kenobi, rude ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosleep_polly/pseuds/nosleep_polly
Summary: Rey and Ben meet at group therapy and have to talk about their problems.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben didn’t want to go to group therapy but his probation required him to go.  
He also didn’t want to talk to anyone but that apparently is necessary too.  
Standing here and looking down at a girl with wide eyes and a weird hairstyle, he definitely didn’t want to split up in pairs and talk about problems but looks like he’s stuck here.  
Rey raised her hand and gave him a small wave before dropping and sitting down on the floor, her back to the wall.  
“I’m Rey,” she said and waited for him to say something.  
Ben was tempted to say something back but decided to just glare.  
Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. “At least sit down and pretend like you’re doing this.” She muttered and Ben was surprised to hear a hint of a faded English accent in her voice.  
Possibly intrigued by the small girl with balls, Ben sits on the ground too, facing her.  
“Ben,” He says gruffly.  
She looks surprised for a second but soon recovers and nods, giving him a small smile.  
“Ben,” She says again as a warmer greeting and Ben inexplicably likes the way she says his name.  
She props herself on her knees and Ben smirks because ever when sitting down, she’s by far smaller than him.  
“So what’s wrong with you?” He asks a little bit ruder than he expected and when she looks at him, he almost feels bad.  
“Nothing terrible.” She shrugs, looking away and Ben notices that she fiddles with the sleeves of her shirt.  
“My therapist says that I apparently don’t know how to make “emotional connections” She says, using air quotations.  
He nods and pulls his phone out once again.  
She sighs and he lifts his head to glance at her. She’s biting her lip, deep in thought.  
Ben get’s up and gently nudges her foot with his own. She looks up at him with surprise, not having expected any more interaction from him.  
“I’m getting something from the vending machine, do you want anything?” He asks, his voice not as rough as before.  
She gently shakes her head.  
“No thanks”  
He rolls his eyes and slugs off to the machine where he grabs himself some chips and her a pack of cookies because who doesn’t like cookies.  
Walking back, Ben tosses the cookies into her lap and refuses to look her as he sits back down.  
“ Thank you” She murmurs softly,  
He nods and grunts.  
With about 5 minutes left in the session, the counselor announces that our partners for today will be our partners for the next classes as well.  
Ben glances at her as she stands up and he soon picks himself off the ground as well.  
Rey carefully pries the chip back from his hand and tosses the trash into the bin.  
The session is dismissed but as Ben turns to leave he hears Rey call him back.  
“B-Ben wait a sec!” She says, and he halts.  
Ben turns around and watches her look down and bite her hip before she steps in close and wraps her arms awkwardly around his waist, laying her head on his broad chest for a second before pulling away,  
Too startled to react, he hadn’t been able to put his large arms around her and suddenly he wishes he had,  
“What was that for?” He asks, more surprised than angry.  
Rey looked nervous.  
“Well uh, everyone’s always giving me hugs and apparently they’re supposed to make people feel better and feel welcome uh… well, you look pretty miserable - not - not just because you don’t want to be here but just in general so I figured maybe you’d appreciate it.” She says quickly and looks down.  
The corners of Ben’s lips turn up slightly but since he’s a stuttering buffoon, he just nods.  
“Ya- yup that s-sounds good- I mean like a g-good reason.” He stumbles before waving.  
"Bye,” he says before turning and walking out where he’ll wait for his bastard dad to pick him up.  
As Ben walks out, he wonders if opening up to Rey about his life would land him another hug.


	2. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've had the worst writer's block and I know this is small but I just wanted to get it up here to let you know I'm going to try and keep this up and maybe work on some other stuff!! Thank you for all the support.

As the next week rolls by, Ben nervously waits for their next session as he debates whether or not to open up to the strange little girl he's just met. Rey's hug was the first sign of affection he's had shown to him in a long time. Even his mother had stopped touching him after Ben beat up his father. He wonders if she'd be afraid of him too when she's to find out. A girl as small and seemingly fragile as Rey, surely she'd be afraid he thought. On the other hand, there was something about her that warns not to underestimate. Ben continues to question his decision right up to the day of their next session.  
Right up to the minute he walks into the room and lays eyes on her again. She sits with her knees up to her chest and Ben wonders why she always sits like that. He's been wondering a lot of things about the girl lately. Rey's smiling brightly and speaking with the counselor who managed their sessions and Ben vaguely remembers his name being Poe or something like that. Poe notices him first and waves Ben over who begrudgingly trudges over to him, dreading having to talk to him. On the bright side, Rey sees him too and gives him a small smile and nods a greeting to him to which he nods back. Ben turns slowly to Poe and watches him extend a hand.  
Ben truly doesn't want to, he wants to stare and grunt at Poe in response but somehow with Rey sitting just beside him, he doesn't want to be impolite so he shakes Poe's hand and grunts a hello. Poe smiles and unbeknownst to him, so does Rey. Ben hadn't even acknowledged Poe, their first session but somehow being around Rey makes him want to behave. He wants to be good enough for her to maybe even like he thinks to himself shyly. Ben realizes he wants to impress her and little did he know, he just had. Something about Ben's progression, however slight filled Rey with a sense of pride for him that was new to her and one that she's now excited to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> ((XD this won't be popular but if anyone wants, I might make a pt 2))


End file.
